Ceres Space Colony
Ceres Space Colony (スペースコロニー Supēsu Koronī), also known as Ceres Station, is the first area in Super Metroid, and the site of the Metroid Theft Incident. After taking the baby aboard her gunship, Samus Aran brings it to the Space Science Academy Lab on Ceres for research. Shortly after she leaves, Ceres' distress signal activates and she returns to the colony to find it dark and all of the colony members dead. She progresses through the colony and meets Ridley, holding the baby in his talons. Samus and Ridley battle, but the Pirate flees and activates a Self-Destruct System. Samus escapes and Ceres explodes shortly afterwards. She then follows Ridley to Zebes, which she tears apart in search of the Baby. Etymology *In Roman mythology, Ceres is the goddess of growing plants (particularly wheat) and of motherly love. Ceres was worshipped in Ancient Roman religion, and is today still worshipped in Religio Romana Neopaganism. Ceres was usually equated with the Greek goddess Demeter, who was the goddess of grain and fertility. The GF Naval Base Demeter is named after Demeter. Due to this, it is likely that Ceres and the Naval Base are related somehow. *In real life, there is a dwarf planet in the solar system named Ceres. It is the only one that resides in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter, and is the smallest of five identified dwarf planets in this system, though it is the largest object in the asteroid belt and contains roughly a third (32%) of its mass. On September 27, 2007, NASA launched the Dawn space probe that has been exploring Ceres since 2015. Trivia *The title theme of Super Metroid is named Opening (Destruction of the Space Colony) in the tracklisting of Super Metroid: Sound in Action. *The Ceres Space Colony is the third of five space stations to be destroyed, following the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] and Oubliette and preceding the BOTTLE SHIP and the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. *The Super Smash Bros. Melee intro appears to depict the fight on Ceres. However, Samus is wearing her Varia Suit and uses Missiles, which she did not have at the time of exploration in the game. However, she did have the Varia Suit in the ''Super Metroid'' comic. *The Japanese Super Metroid commercial appears to depict Samus as a scientist at Ceres. She can be seen throwing off her lab coat, leaving her in a black leotard, running over to her Power Suit. However, she may have simply been helping the scientists study the Baby. *All of Ceres' doors are automatic. It shares this trait with the BOTTLE SHIP. Interestingly, both stations were also destroyed. *It is possible to destroy the automatic doors with a Power Bomb. Samus can visit the station armed with Power Bombs through the Spacetime Beam Glitch. *It is also possible to view a map of the station using codes. *It is possible the research Ceres conducted on the Baby is what inspired the Federation to have a change of heart about exterminating the Metroids and begin to desire them as Biological weapons. *When Samus reenters the first room of Ceres Station during the countdown, the door will explode behind her, making her unable to go back to the previous rooms. This is the only door to behave like this in all of Super Metroid. Gallery Storyboard2.jpg|Storyboard Smart ceres.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' Introduction.png|''Super Metroid'' introduction. Introduction2.png|''Super Metroid'' introduction. HGCSM 003e.png|Super Metroid (manga) Npcomics 1-42.jpg|Super Metroid (comic) from Nintendo Power. Npcomics 1-5.jpg|Super Metroid (comic) from Nintendo Power. Npcomics 1-6.jpg|Super Metroid (comic) from Nintendo Power. Npcomics 2-1.jpg|Super Metroid (comic) from Nintendo Power. Sb2shot 03.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. Smguide_pg4.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide Smguidepg5.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide Ceres Layout.jpg|In-game layout. Super Metroid Ceres Station Map.jpg|Map of Ceres Colony ru:Космическая Колония Ceres Category:Ceres Space Colony Category:Space Station Category:Galactic Federation Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Recurring Locations